


The Pinepocalypse

by SerenaDusk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apocalypse, Badass Ford, Badass Stan, Bill doesn't even do much evil, Cyborg Stan, Demon, Ford is a jerk, Gen, Guns, M/M, Violence, Wasteland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaDusk/pseuds/SerenaDusk
Summary: If everything around you is a wasteland and you're a scientist, you might as well live your life like in the movies, all the way from sleeping outside in the dust, to shooting stuff and having a hideout. Ford Pines being a classic apocalypse guy.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Pinepocalypse

**Another Pines bites the dust.**

The orange glow of the sunrise woke Ford Pines up. It was better not to sleep in, any sleeping person was an easy prey for anything close enough to smell the blood through the dust that seemed to inevitably settle on literally every surface. He wiped the sand of his pack and swung it over his shoulder. Today he’d have to reach his shelter again. One night out in the open was enough of a risk. He had known it was a risk when he took on this trip, but it had been one he was willing to take for the possible reward. And a reward it had been. With what he found, they would be able to move forward with their inventions for a while. And of course, fix Stan up. Next time he’d have to get out, he would rather not go alone, but this time, he didn’t have much of a choice. All in all, he would be happy to be back at the hide out, hopefully without more delay.

But he wouldn’t be Ford Pines if he was lucky like that. Of course it were the bloody bats again. Those things were getting bolder it seemed. Maybe they were more desperate these days. Food was scarce in the barren wasteland that was this area, and by now probably the entire world. Ford drew his blaster rifle. His aim was good, but they were with many. The thought they would battle eachother to the death for the chance to get to his blood first did not put him at ease in the slightest. They’d kill him first before they killed enough of their own to make this any less of a problem for him. Ford was good, but he had his limits. And this might very well be it, unless some sort of miracle happened. Why did those things have to start attacking at day too? Oh if only that stupid explosion had never happened, they wouldn’t live in a damn scrap-filled desert. They’d live in a town where the biggest issue was a bunch of gnomes trying to eat his cans of food. He shot one down, and a bitter, despair-filled thought popped up in his head: at least if he survived this somehow, he would be able to bring home dinner on top of the new supplies. But he didn’t think he would. Ford felt one of the beasts plant its claws in his shoulders, nails scratching over his skull. Too late. Teeth sunk into his neck and their paralyzing venom seeped into his blood stream. He closed his eyes as his knees buckled. ‘I’m sorry Stan, I’m sorry Fiddleford. I went too far.’ He thought, before his vision blurred and went black.

And then? He opened his eyes again. He was surrounded by charred remains of the giant vampiric bats. Did he kill that many? Why were they burned like that? His blaster usually just put a hole through them. Also, one of them did get to him, so why was he alive, instead of sucked dry like some sort of stupid orange. Then a figure moved between him and the sun. Ford squinted to see a face in the silhouette. The light was bright and it took him a while to make out the actual features. A glimmer indicated an eye, but the other side was black. The figure leaned down, and now the six-fingered man could see the other better. No wonder there was only one glimmer, the figure wore a rag over one side of his face. “You alright there, Six Fingers? You looked like you could use a hand.” The voice was high, but clearly male. Ford grimaced. “If you’re responsible for this carnage, thanks.” He muttered, and the other held out a hand. “Yeah, saw them attack you. Didn’t seem healthy. Decided I should step in. Name’s Bill Cipher. What are you doing out here on your own?” He asked, and Ford took the offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. “Ford Pines. I went out for supplies. What about you?” He asked in return. Bill shrugged. “Don’t got much choice. Not much choice for shelter, and I’m stuck in the dimension since everything went kaboom and straight to hell.” He answered, sounding a tad bitter. Ford tilted his head. “You’re stuck in this dimension?” He asked, sounding suspicious and gripping his rifle a bit tighter. “Yeah, I’m not exactly human, but at this point I might as well be. Same fate really, except the dying part I guess. Put that down, I just made sure you wouldn’t die. If I wanted you dead, I would have waited for the bats.”

Ford was confused and did not trust Bill much. Anything not human he encountered so far tried to kill him. He didn’t lower his rifle either. “You might be telling the truth, you might be lying. Either way, thanks for saving me, and I would like to repay you for the gesture by allowing you a place to stay for a while.” He spoke up after hesitating for a minute or so. When he had properly thought it over and come to a decision, he gestured with his rifle in the direction he wanted to go. “Move. Tell me more about what you are while we’re at it.” He demanded, not caring about his tone. In this lawless wasteland, it was kill or be killed, even if the other couldn’t die. He did make sure to grab his pack and a not-charred dead bat before setting his rifle to Bill’s back and walking him back to the shelter where his two partners would be to help him decide what to do with this. Bill had a small smirk on his face, but because Ford was behind him, he didn’t see that. Otherwise he might have thought twice before taking this thing with him to the hideout. The other’s tone didn’t give anything away. “You know, when the big kaboom sent this place to dust galore, I was visiting. Humans are interesting, but well… aliens are not exactly wanted. Then that disaster went down and now I can’t leave.” He sounded cheery enough, and reached up shortly to throw the wide hood he had been wearing back. His hear was a mix of yellow and black, partially covered by the rag. “You’re an alien?” Ford asked confused, Bill didn’t look like an alien. “In a way. I hop dimensions, not space. But demon sounds evil, although it’s closer to the truth.”

Really, from a distance, Bill didn’t look anything other than human. He and Ford wore similar clothes, long, leather coats, torn shirts, ripped pants and heavy boots. Ford then had a scarf and Bill had a hood, but it was largely the standard collection of clothes most people wore these days. Practical and easy to repair when needed. Also comfortable and minimalized the impact of the dust. Yet that last term put Ford even more on edge. He made a face, but they had reached the hideout, and the man decided he would decide later, after talking to Fiddleford and Stan. He pushed Bill through the cleverly hidden entrance. The other tripped and ended on hands and knees, and the rage fell off. Before he could put it back, Ford hard moved around him and stared down at the fully uncovered face. The covered eye was pitch black, like an empty hole. He man felt a shiver go down his spine and Bill quickly put the rag back, a glare on his features. “You know, you’re a thankless asshole.” He retorted, but Ford ignored it. He let the other get up, put a hand on his shoulder and moved him further back, to a second room, where two others were. One was leaning over a construction, welding two parts together, the other was in a nook inside the wall, laying on what went for a bed these days. The former being Fiddleford, Ford’s true partner, the latter Stan, his twin brother. Stan looked up when Ford entered, and pushed himself upright, which took some effort. “I told you not to go alone, Brainiac. You never listen.” He rumbled in a deep voice. Ford sighed. “I had no choice, Stanley, we need a fusion core if we want to get you back on your feet.”

Fiddleford turned to him when he was done welding the parts. “Who’s that?” He nodded at Bill. “This is Bill Cipher. He has no shelter, but he says he’s not human. Did save my life, but it’s all weird.” Ford pushed Bill down on a chair, then walked over to his brother. Stan turned his right side to his twin. The mechanical arm was still black and lifeless. “You’re lucky. I found the right size, and it’s in perfect condition. I just have to install it.” Ford mumbled and grabbed a few tools, opening up the replacement arm and putting a small, glowing battery thing in an empty cavity. Then attached a few wires and closed the whole thing off again. The arm started emitting a faint green light at certain points, and Stan grinned. “Finally. I felt very useless.” He grumbled, stretching a few times before walking over to Bill. The yellow haired male looked up. “Don’t like look at me like that, gorilla. Without me your brother wouldn’t have returned.” He huffed, only to feel cold, steel fingers around his throat. “Stop playing innocent. If you aren’t human, you’re an enemy. Now speak up, what’s your deal?” Stan lifted Bill off the ground. Big mistake. Next thing they knew, the three were all slammed into walls. “You know what? I was planning on playing nice for once, but you seem to have made up your mind already. Fine then. We’ll do this the fun way.” Bill was floating in mid-air and let out an insane laugh. “Two of you are going to un-kaboom this place, and the third one is my plaything until it’s fixed.” He spun around once, staring at each of them separately. “Eeny meeny miny moe….. who will be my puppet for the play?” He stopped at Ford. “Oh I know, the ungrateful little Sixer.” He smirked.

Stan got between Bill and his brother. “Over my dead body.” He grunted, and the demon shrugged. “I’m flexible, Cyborg man. Very well. You can be my amusement, and these two better hurry up if they want to see you with as many body parts as you have now.” He snapped his fingers, and Stan was hoisted up in the air from invisible strings. Ford jumped up. “Put him down! This is my doing, he has nothing to do with it.” He shouted, but Bill shrugged. “You like it when things are about you, don’t you? Well, if you care so much, I suggest you and your boyfriend start working. Stan and I will have a wonderful time together. I guarantee you that.”


End file.
